Promise of a Lifetime
by May Daydream
Summary: AU: Basado en la película Brokeback Mountain para un evento en Facebook. Han pasado cuatro años desde que las montañas y los valles fueron testigos del florecer un amor prohibido... Y a pesar de que pensaron que no volverían a verse, el destino les vuelve a reunir. "Nunca pensé que volvería a verte" "Nunca me despedí de ti". One-shot.


¡Hola a todos y a todas! Soy May, y en esta ocasión traigo un one-shot escrito para un evento USUK en facebook. La temática era escribir una historia en función de una película que eligiera otra usuaria, y en mi caso me tocó la película de vaqueros más famosa del lugar. Todo empezó intentando recrear una escena concreta de la película, pero la parte final es algo distinta a lo original, ¡espero que aún así les guste!

(Y como nota, quiero decirles a las que sigan Seven Days tengo que decirles que ahora tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de Selectividad, pero en cuanto acabe terminaré el fic, ¡palabra de hamburguesa!)

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Sus manos temblaron un momento, y estuvo seguro de que el corazón se le había parado durante un momento. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de volver en sí. Tenía que haber escuchado mal... No había manera de que no fuera así, ¿verdad? Después de tanto tiempo, solo en sus mejores sueños se había vuelto a encontrar con ese nombre, pero aún así...

–Ah... ¿Quién has dicho? -La voz que salió de su garganta fue apenas un hilo nervioso, incapaz de controlar la emoción. Su mente sabía que era imposible que se tratase de la misma persona, pero su corazón se agarraba fuertemente a la remota y mágica posibilidad de que no hubiera sido un error, de que hubiera escuchado bien...

–Te he preguntado si conoces a alguien llamado Alfred... Han dejado una postal para ti, la tienes sobre la mesa.

Era imposible, completamente imposible. No había manera de que la persona que había dejado la postal fuese él, la misma persona con la que había conducido ganado hacía cuatro años, la misma persona que con nada más que una sonrisa y una personalidad demasiado estridente había logrado lo que nadie jamás había conseguido dentro de su corazón. Era imposible que esa persona hubiera podido encontrarle a través de los años, tan lejos del lugar que los unió. Solo podía ser una broma cruel del destino.

Pero aún así, antes de darse cuenta se había echado a correr hasta la mesa del comedor con una rapidez que desconocía poseer. Sus manos temblorosas apartaron todas las cartas, las facturas, las revistas y los periódicos. Y finalmente llegaron al trozo de papel que estaba buscando con todas sus fuerzas. En cuanto vio la fotografía de la postal estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Reconocía perfectamente las montañas, los árboles y el río que eran el tema principal de aquél pedazo de papel. Lo que para algunos no sería más que un paisaje bonito, para él significaba mucho más que todo.

Con las manos temblando dio la vuelta a la postal. Y entonces una sensación desconocida se apoderó de él. Nunca antes había visto su letra, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no era una broma o una coincidencia. Era él.

Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para ahogar las ganas de gritar, de llorar, de reír y de sonreír que se habían apoderado de él. Sus ojos se habían nublado de lágrimas y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Era imposible para él luchar contra esa marea de sentimientos en su interior, pero se dio los ánimos suficientes para leer lo que estaba escrito en el reverso de la carta.

_Me pasaré por ahí dentro de unos días. ¡Más te vale estar disponible!_

_Alfred_

Apretó la postal con fuerza contra su pecho, hasta que se dio cuenta de que así podía romperla, arrugarla o estropearla. Quería proteger aquél trozo de papel bajo cualquier cosa, que nada ni nadie más que él tocara aquél pequeño trozo de milagro. ¿Cómo le había encontrado? ¿Cómo había descubierto dónde vivía? ¿Qué habría pasado con él después de hacía tanto tiempo? Y la más importante, ¿dónde estaba y por qué no podía ir corriendo a buscarle?

–Arthur, ¿estás bien? -La voz de su esposa le empujó a la realidad con brusquedad, como una lluvia de agua helada. Por supuesto que no podía ir corriendo a su encuentro, no podía lanzarse hacia él y decirle todas las cosas que no le había dicho en cuatro años. Aquello no era uno de sus sueños, era el mundo real... Y en el mundo real las cosas eran muy diferentes.

–Ah... Sí, estoy bien -Tosió para disimular el temblor de su voz y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Alice- Es.. uh... Una carta de un viejo amigo. Parece que se pasará por aquí un día de estos.

–Oh... -El rostro de su esposa se relajó y se encogió de hombros, para continuar lavando los platos sin mirarle- Estaría bien que salieras con él, últimamente solo sales por trabajo.

–Sí... -Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la postal. No podía saber si la dirección escrita en ella era la de Alfred, pero la verdad era que no le importó. Aquél era Alfred, era él de verdad. Saber que le vería en quién sabía cuan poco tiempo había dañado a su razón. Ahora lo único que quería era encontrarse con los mismos ojos azules que le habían encontrado a él en Brokeback- Iré... Iré a responderle para que sepa que estoy aquí...

Guardó la postal en su pantalón y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Tuvo el impulso de correr hasta la estación de correos, pero al menos una parte de su mente seguía despierta y le obligó a caminar con un paso acelerado. Al llegar ahí recogió la primera postal que vio y escribió la dirección desde la que Alfred le había enviado la postal con la mano temblorosa. Después de mirar unos minutos al trozo de papel donde debía poner su mensaje, escribió con letra tosca y descuidada.

_Ya lo creo_

A partir de ese momento, el tiempo parecía ser el doble de pesado. Cada minuto de espera parecía una eternidad, como si el tiempo estuviera intentando avanzar en un río a contracorriente. Cada pequeño ruido fuera de la ventana de su casa le erizaba los pelos, le hacía levantarse y luego desilusionarse al darse cuenta de que solo era un vecino aparcando, un gato callejero golpeando una ventana, o un grupo de niños paseando.

Cada segundo era más agobiante que el anterior, y varias veces pensó que, al fin y al cabo, no iba a aparecer. Algo dentro de él le decía exactamente lo que pasaría cuando se vieran, y varias veces pensó que Alfred también lo sabía y precisamente por eso no iba a aparecer. Ese simple pensamiento bastaba para separarle de la ventana y no volver a mirar por ella hasta haber vaciado toda una caja de cervezas.

Sin embargo, el tercer día después de enviar la carta, apareció. El sonido del coche acercarse le hizo levantar la vista del trozo de manera que tenía entre las manos para entretenerse. Y aunque no era el mismo coche que recordaba, le reconoció inmediatamente. Ni siquiera pudo esperar a que su cabello rubio terminara de salir del coche, salio corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sus miradas coincidieron en cuanto salió a las escaleras, y una vez más sintió que se despertaría en cualquier momento.

Estaba exactamente como le recordaba. Joven, sonriente, fresco y alegre... Lo único que había cambiado era su ropa, todo lo demás era igual. El brillo en sus ojos al verle, su sonrisa, sus labios y su extraño mechón de pelo. Todo era exactamente como recordaba al joven cowboy que había visto durante tanto tiempo en sus sueños, al que había echado de menos con cada fibra de su ser.

–Alfred... -La voz volvió a fallarle y a salir en un débil hilo. Antes de darse cuenta, se estaba echando a correr hacia él con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de tropezarse y caerse. Aunque cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca su cuerpo quiso detenerse en el último momento, el menor de los dos tomó el relevo y le envolvió con sus brazos en el abrazo más cálido que había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

–¿Me has echado de menos? -La voz burlona del otro le hizo soltar una risa. Realmente, no había cambiado en lo más mínimo en todo este tiempo. Aunque sintió que tal vez era él quien había cambiado demasiado.

El abrazo se separó antes de lo que quería. De hecho, hubiera deseado no haber tenido que separarse jamás de su lado, quedarse para siempre con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía su olor, su calor y el latido de su corazón. Pero sabía que no era posible, así que simplemente le miró a los ojos sin que el otro separase demasiado la mirada.

Había demasiadas cosas que quería decir. Tantas palabras que ni siquiera en sus sueños había sido capaz de decirle, demasiado que su corazón se había guardado para si mismo. Pero era imposible que dijera algo, ya que ni siquiera él sabía cómo empezar a ordenar todos esos pensamientos. Abrió los labios para comenzar a hablar, pero su mente fue incapaz de pensar en algo que tuviera sentido. Algo más que lo muchísimo que le había echado de menos, que todos los días había soñado con él, o que jamás había sentido nada parecido por ninguna otra persona.

–No sabes cuanto -Por ahora, su mente solo dejó ir esas palabras.

Como respuesta, Alfred entornó los labios en una de esas sonrisas que tantas cosas provocaban en el interior del inglés. Estaba confundido, casi mareado por verse cumplido el más deseado de todos sus sueños, y antes de que se diera cuenta, se confundió todavía más. Tomó el rostro del menor con sus manos y le empujó hasta pared. Su corazón tomó el control de su cuerpo por un momento, un mísero segundo que aprovechó para unir sus labios con los del contrario.

Pudo sentir la confusión de sus propias acciones, de haber actuado por el más básico impulso que tenía, y sonrió al pensar que posiblemente también había tomado desprevenido a Alfred. Pero fue un sentimiento que no duró demasiado tiempo, ya que muy pronto sintió las manos del menor sobre su rostro, acariciándole con la misma suavidad que sus labios.

Si los besos en Brokeback habían sido duros, toscos e inexpertos, con la necesidad de explorarlo todo del contrario pero con sentimientos retraídos, este fue todo lo contrario. Sus labios se encontraron con calidez y con pasión, pero sin prisa, sin miedo. Tanto sus manos como las de Alfred se dedicaron a recorrer todo su rostro, su cuello y su espalda. Quería grabar de nuevo ese recuerdo a fuego en su mente, memorizar cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo. No quería separarse de él, jamás.

* * *

–Nunca pensé que volvería a verte.

La mano de Arthur se detuvo sobre el pecho del menor al ser rodeada por una de sus manos. Levantó la mirada para observar los ojos azules que le miraban con tanta intensidad que podían iluminar toda la habitación.

–¿De verdad pensabas que no iba a ir corriendo detrás de ti? -La sonrisa del americano le hizo encoger los hombros y ladear la mirada. Resultaba triste admitir que realmente nunca imaginó que alguien... Mucho menos que él fuera a buscarle después de tanto tiempo- Ah... Aunque es cierto que me ha costado tiempo encontrarte. ¿Por qué tenías que mudarte tan a menudo? ¡Cada vez que llegaba a un sitio me decían que te habías ido!

–Ah... -Escondió la mirada ante ese reproche. Sí... Incluso en un momento en el que solamente existían ellos dos en una habitación de un motel en medio de la carretera, el mundo real siempre estaba asomando por la ventana, para recordarle aún con el más mínimo comentario, que la vida que soñaba era una vida imposible- Mi mujer, Alice. Siempre... se queja de que no tenemos una casa lo suficientemente grande.

–Así que al final sí te casaste con ella... -La voz de Alfred sonó distante, como un pensamiento que se había escapado sin querer de su cabeza. Un tono que hizo que Arthur regresase su mirada a los ojos azules, que habían desviado también la dirección hasta sentir que la mirada del inglés se encontraba sobre él. La sonrisa deslumbrante había sido reemplazada por un gesto de desaprobación, aunque sus orbes de color cielo seguían brillando con la misma intensidad.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado si no se hubiera casado con Alice al final de aquél verano hacía cuatro años. Cómo habría cambiado su vida si Alfred le hubiera encontrado soltero en una pequeña caravana, en lugar de en un matrimonio que pedía cada día más un hijo para evitar romperse del todo. Si el mundo fuera distinto y pudiera simplemente vivir con el hombre que estaba frente a él por el resto de su vida.

Y estuvo seguro de que Alfred fue capaz de leer lo que estaba pensando, pues abrió los labios y murmuró en una voz muy suave, pero lo suficientemente clara como para llegar sin problemas a los oídos del inglés.

–No he venido a saludarte, Arthur. He venido a por ti.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, intentando entender lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Había venido a por él? ¿Exactamente qué se suponía que eso significaba?

–Alfred, ¿qué...?

Su expresión era completamente diferente a la usual. Era la primera vez que venía al menor con un gesto tan serio, sus ojos clavados en los suyos hicieron que su piel se pusiera de gallina. Siguió con la mirada su cuerpo cuando el americano se incorporó, haciendo que la sábana que tapaba su torso desnudo se deslizara hasta su cintura.

–He estado buscándote durante cuatro años -Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Arthur, quien se incorporó un poco para escucharle- Desde Brokeback... Todo lo que he hecho ha sido pensar en ti -Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, cambiando ahora la dirección de su mirada hacia el frente- Aunque es cierto que varias veces quise dejarlo... Parece que estoy demasiado atrapado a ti como para irme sin ti -Añadió con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron con sorpresa. No... Era imposible que aquello estuviera sucediendo de verdad. Ni siquiera Alfred, el loco excesivamente enérgico con complejo de héroe y una mentalidad casi inocente de quien había estado enamorado todo este tiempo podía estar hablando en serio.

–Alfred... ¿A qué te refieres? -El tono de su voz dejó escapar la pizca de esperanza que guardaba su corazón, aunque su mente sabía que aquella conversación no podía llegar a ningún final.

–Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Aquella era, con diferencia, la última respuesta que se habría imaginado. Después de un momento de duda, frunció el ceño y se incorporó, quedando a la misma altura que el más pequeño de los dos.

–¿¡Casarnos!? ¿¡Es que estás loco!? ¡No podemos casarnos! -Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Esa propuesta... ¿Quién se creía que era? Podría haber dicho cualquier cosa, pero eso... Después de todo... ¿Es que solo quería jugarle alguna broma estúpida?

–¡Ya sé que no podemos casarnos! -Alfred replicó mirándole a los ojos- Pero, ¿eso qué más da? ¿Acaso necesitas que un papel te diga a quién tienes que amar?

–¡La vida real no es tan simple, Alfred! ¿Crees que podemos simplemente comprarnos una casita en el monte y todo será felicidad? ¡Las cosas no serían tan sencillas!

El menor desvió la mirada, encogiendo los hombros. Después de un momento de silencio, la mirada de Arthur perdió un poco de su fuerza y dejó de apretar sus dientes con fuerza, relajándose un poco.

–Si alguien nos descubriera... No quiero ni pensar en lo que podrían hacernos.

–Simplemente... No quiero perderte otra vez, Arthur. Eso es todo -Alfred suspiró y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el inglés. El mayor sintió un nudo en la garganta al mirarle a los ojos.

Le dolía el pecho solamente de pensar en tener que separarse de Alfred una vez más. Otros cuatro años sin él, cuatro años sin poder hacer más que soñar en los días que habían pasado en las montañas y como todos los muros que había construido alrededor de aquella parte de él mismo que nunca había terminado de aceptar habían sido destruidas por una sola persona.

–Alfred...

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios del menor. Incapaz de contraatacar, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las múltiples sensaciones que le producía simplemente estar junto a él.

–Quiero que sepas unas cosa -Sus labios se separaron apenas unos milímetros antes de las palabras del americano- Nunca me daré por vencido. No voy a renunciar a ti.

Bajó la mirada al sentir su mano siendo atrapada de nuevo por la del más joven y sonrió ligeramente, incapaz de ocultar su pena.

–Alfred, yo...

Una vez más, sus palabras se interrumpieron con un beso.

–¡Ni una palabra más! -Lo primero que vio al separar sus labios fue la brillante sonrisa del americano, que volvía a iluminar toda la habitación- Creo que me compraré una casa por aquí... He conseguido suficiente dinero como para permitirme una caravana o algo así -Se encogió de hombros y miró a Arthur- ¡Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras!

–¿Una casa? -Alzó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras- Pero si ni siquiera conoces a nadie aquí, ¿qué piensas hacer para ganarte la vida?

–¡He estado bien haciendo rodeos de vez en cuando! -La despreocupación en la voz de Alfred hizo que el inglés soltara un suspiro. No importaba cuánto pasaran los años... Él siempre sería el mismo niño viviendo en su mundo de fantasías- Arthur... -De repente, el tono de su voz volvió a cambiar- Estaré ahí y mantendré mi proposición. Cuando estés preparado podemos... ¡Podemos ir a vivir a la ciudad, nadie se dará cuenta de que estamos ahí!

Las palabras de Alfred se clavaron como un cuchillo en su corazón. Debía haber supuesto que sería lo suficientemente idiota como para no darse por vencido porque le rechazase una vez.

–La vida real no es como la imaginas, Alfred... Habrán muchos obstáculos.

–¡Si estás a mi lado podré con cualquier cosa! -Declaró, llevando una mano a su pecho- Solamente necesito algo de ti.

–¿Qué? -Arthur alzó una ceja, mirándole ahora con curiosidad.

–Cuando estés preparado volveré a preguntarte que te cases conmigo. Todo lo que necesito es que digas que sí, y podré hacer lo que sea.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una pequeña risa, pero se contuvo. A estas alturas no podía siquiera imaginar cómo de sonrojado estaría su rostro, pero sintió que su temperatura subía una vez más.

–Algún día... -Susurró.

–¡Prométemelo! -La rapidez y energía con la que Alfred tomó sus manos y las alzó hasta su pecho le tomó desprevenido y le hizo soltar un largo suspiro.

–Alfred, lo juro...


End file.
